


Good Enough

by smartchoice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, different perceptions, i was bored, maybe a bit angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartchoice/pseuds/smartchoice
Summary: “When are you going to tell her?”“Tell her what?”“That you are madly in love with her.”





	Good Enough

Sweat was dripping down their foreheads and their shallow breaths filled the room. No one moved; the girls just laid sprawled out on the floor of the practise room. The first to pack up and head home were the youngest, closely followed by Jihyo. She had made sure to praise every member for the effort and all the hours each and everyone had invested before leaving. This prompted a chain reaction of people getting up and going home.

Momo was the only one to stay still. She didn’t move. Sana was the first to notice but waited for Nayeon to do her thing. And with her thing she meant her smile. There really wasn’t more to it. All Nayeon had to do was smile and the dancer would agreeto anything really. The power this girl had over Momo worried Sana from time to time but then she remembered that they all loved each other and Nayeon would never do anything to hurt Momo. 

It didn’t take long. Not even a minute later the oldest was by her side, took Momo’s hand into her own and waited for a reaction. The Japanese didn’t disappoint; she smiled at Nayeon softly and let the oldest play with her fingers freely. When Nayeon made a move to get up, Momo spoke up for the first time in the last two hours.  
“You go ahead, I’ll stay for a bit longer. You know, practise some more.” The protest that followed was to be expected but Momo didn’t want to back down this time. She wasn’t good enough yet. She needed to get better and she could if she just practised some more. They had been dancing the same choreography for the past 6 hours. All of them needed rest, even Momo. 

“You are good enough. You are perfect. The way you dance makes us look like toddlers tumbling around, the way you move makes everyone’s eyes stray to you. Please, come home with us.” 

One of the things Nayeon absolutely detested was when people talked down Momo. Be it her intelligence, her abilities or her as a person. It was even worse when that person was the dancer herself. How could Nayeon protect Momo from her own thoughts?

The Japanese didn’t want to let Nayeon down but in order to do so she had to be good enough for the whole team. She had to be a good enough main dancer. Practise was the only way to make everyone proud. Or so she thought. 

The girl stood up and headed for the phone that was plugged into the sound system to restart the same song that had been playing all day. Before she got far, the oldest also got up and took a hold of Momo’s arm. The pout that her lips formed nearly sent Momo running. 

“If you come with me now, you can sleep with me.”Nayeon paused for a second “Or I stay with you and we practise together.” 

Memories of the Korean’s arms around her waist and light breaths hitting her neck, made warmth flush to Momo’s cheeks. And then a picture of a girl breaking down caused by exhaustion finalized her decision. Just like Nayeon, Momo never wanted to see the other get hurt. We all break our rules sometimes for someone special.

“Let’s go.”

When they got to the car, Sana and Jeongyeon were waiting for them. “Why are you late?”

Jeongyeon asked rather nonchalantly, without looking up from the screen of her phone.  
Momo was ready to explain that it was her fault but Nayeon’s snarky comment came out before she could even come up with an apology. 

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” To which Jeongyeon just replied with the rolling of her eyes. She added another roll, for good measure.  
The ride home was not quiet. One would expect the girls to be too tired to talk but not with this group. There was a whole banter between the two oldest and some whining from Sana. 

Jeongyeon had made it her mission to piss off Nayeon and boy was it working. It started with a “Your mouth is open and sound is coming from it. That is never good.” Momo wanted to jump in and profess that Nayeon had the voice of an angel but this wasn’t about her. This was something the two Korean’s shared and Momo wasn’t a part of it. She had accepted that a long time ago. 

But Jeongyeon didn’t stop. She went on and said “You know when you tap a Youtube video to see how much longer it’s got left? I wish I could do that whenever you talk.” Nayeon laughed in her face and said she would be a 24/7 stream. 

Sana wanted to change the topic and just went with the first thing that entered her mind. She asked who wanted to shower first. Nayeon responded saying she would. She wanted Momo to rest early but didn’t say that part out loud. She had assumed they would shower in couples that would be made of the pairs sitting together in the car. So when the dancer said that she’d shower with Sana after them, her original intent was lost. Every single time there had been an occasion where Momo should have showered with Nayeon, the Japanese always managed to switch with someone. Was Nayeon really that disgusting? 

After that everyone was quiet, the atmosphere in the car had changed. No more playful banter. 

In the bathroom Sana asked calmly while Momo started to undress “Do you know that she has been asking us whether she is too fat or her body is too unattractive?” 

Momo didn’t miss a beat “Why would she think that? She is stunning.” 

“Because she thinks that’s the reason why you won’t shower with her.” The dancer’s eyes widened in realisation. She was about to sprint out of the bathroom completely naked and tell her over and over again how gorgeous she actually is. But then Momo would have to explain that the real reason she couldn’t shower with her, was her self-control. The Japanese believed she wouldn’t be able to lie to her anymore and confess.

“When are you going to tell her?” Sana’s voice sounded distant, yet the girl was right beside Momo.  
“Tell her what?”  
“That you are madly in love with her.” 

Silence. Momo didn’t breathe. Of course Sana knew. 

The older released the air she had been holding on to for dear life “Am I in love with her or do I just need someone to constantly reassure me?” 

“You have multiple people who love and support you yet when I say ‘her’ you only have one person on your mind.” Sana gave her best friend a moment to process and continued “There is only one person you won’t shower with. You are in love with her.” 

Sana’s voice was quiet and even though both girls were bare, and Momo in more ways than one, she felt safe. Sana was her safety blanket and always would be. 

“Tell Nayeon. It will be alright.”

Instead of going to her own room, Momo’s feet led her straight to Nayeon’s bed. It wasn’t unusual for them to share a bed but tonight felt different. Sana had said she’d give the pair some privacy and took Momo’s bed. The dancer didn’t question it but she knew there was more to it. Both Mina and Jihyo were fast asleep when Momo rolled onto the bed and made herself comfortable under the covers. It smelled like Nayeon. Her lips spread out into a smile and a feeling of contentment came over the Japanese. 

“Are you enjoying your stay?” Not having noticed Nayeon entering the room, Momo got startled. 

God, why did she have to be so beautiful, the younger girl thought. Nayeon’s hair was still wet from the shower and she was holding a snack in her right hand. (2 snacks in one room) 

The confident smirk that had settled on the Korean’s lips was slowly disappearing. “I’ll start my diet tomorrow.” Momo’s confusion was written all over her face, therefore Nayeon continued “Then you can at least look at my body without disgust.” 

Hurt. That’s what Momo felt, not only because Nayeon thought of herself in this light but also because she believed this reflected how Momo thought of her. Tears started flowing down Momo’s cheeks, the pain in her chest wouldn’t go away. She grabbed Nayeon’s wrists gently and pulled her down onto the bed. Nayeon tried to avoid eye contact but Momo wouldn’t let her. The younger girl’s hand placed itself under Nayeon’s chin. 

“You are the most beautiful girl, scratch that, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

Nayeon didn’t believe her. “Don’t lie, you’ve met plenty of models.” 

“I didn’t say pretty. I said beautiful. If you’re pretty, you’re pretty. Be it because of genetics or surgeries but to be beautiful you have to be kind, loving and trustworthy. That being said, you’re also bloody gorgeous.”

Momo sounded so genuine, maybe because she was. Nayeon wasn’t sure. 

“I’m so tired, let’s get some sleep.” The Korean avoided confrontations and would rather just hold the younger girl in her arms than feeling insecure and vulnerable.  
Nayeon was smiling, that’s all Momo wanted. The Japanese wiggled closer to the wall to make space but Nayeon didn’t want space. Not tonight. Not ever when it came to Momo. She pulled the dancer closer by the waist, tangled their legs together and buried her nose in the her hair. 

“You also smell good.” Things like these gave Momo hope but then again hope is a dangerous thing. The warm and fuzzy feeling that made itself a home in the pit of her stomach every time Nayeon was close, was something Momo adored and abhorred simultaneously. 

That hope was shattered whenever Nayeon would call them ‘the peach sisters’ because as desperately Momo wished to be something else to Nayeon, a sister was all she was and all she was ever going to be. Nayeon saw her how she saw Sana and it hurt because it was still love, just a different kind of love.  
The tears came back. They compiled. 

“I love you.” Nayeon whispered and the tears broke free, rolling over the bridge of Momo’s nose onto the cushion. 

“I know.” She knew that it wasn’t the same. Momo’s voice broke and so did her heart. The arm that was slung around her waist tightened its grip. Nayeon wouldn’t let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the shower is a place where I usually have all my breakdowns so it’s just somewhere I feel vulnerable. It has no sexual aspect


End file.
